The Power Management IC (PMIC) is generally applied in kinds of electronic equipments, and employed to effectively distribute kinds of power sources to the various units in the electronic equipments to make these units normally work. For outputting the stable voltage in condition of loading variation, the PMIC generally comprises the feedback circuit. The feedback circuit can detect the variation of the output voltage/output current of the PMIC, and perform compensation to the output voltage/output current of the PMIC according to the variation for maintaining the stability of the output voltage/output current.
In practical application, the feedback circuit requires a certain response time from detection of the output signal of the PMIC to the compensation thereto. Although, the feedback circuit according to prior art can perform compensation to the output signal of the PMIC according to the loading variation, the response time is fixed, and will not change along with the loading variation no matter how the loading changes. However, as the loading variation changes faster, the output rippled is larger due to the longer response time in the heavy loading condition, and the issue of the electromagnetic compatibility can occur.